


El cuento del príncipe de los cocineros y el marimo

by Allalabeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando las cosas iban bien y el tiempo se prestaba a ello, no había nada como disfrutar de una leyenda bien contada en la cubierta del Sunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cuento del príncipe de los cocineros y el marimo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito con motivo del intercambio multifandom Amigo Invisible Sin Fronteras 2012/2013 para Princess_Syry. Mil gracias a Aviss por la paciencia, por aguantar mi crisis de último momento y revisar el fic in extremis.

**El cuento del Príncipe de los Cocineros y el Marimo**  
  
  
La mañana era apacible. Una de esas contadas ocasiones en las que el Grand Line les dejaba un día esplendoroso de sol, cálido pero no abrasador, y el océano tan calmo como el agua de un estanque. Tras Thriller Bark y de camino a Isla Gyojin, se agradecían uno de esos días en los que el ajetreo habitual cedía el paso a una cómoda y agradable dejadez.   
  
Toda la dejadez, al menos, que Luffy era capaz de tener –que tampoco era mucha. Pero hasta Usopp tenía menos ganas de corretear por la cubierta del Sunny jugando con Luffy y con Chopper. Las cañas de pescar eran algo más que una ayuda para la despensa, eran el medio necesario para conseguir que su capitán estuviese quieto durante un par de horas.   
  
Nami y Robin estaban en cubierta, sobre las tumbonas, y disfrutando del exquisito refrigerio que Sanji les había llevado no hacía mucho. Sus cabellos se mecían con una suave brisa procedente del gimnasio. Zoro estaba con su rutina habitual de entrenamiento pero, por el calor, había abierto las ventanas. Eso significaba que toda la cubierta contaba con intervalos regulares de brisa, algo que Chopper no podía agradecer más.  
  
Brook estaba tomando un té con hielo mientras tarareaba una canción y afinaba su violín. Todavía era demasiado temprano para que le pidiesen que tocase, como parecía indicarle un sexto sentido a Luffy, porque no lo había molestado en ningún momento. Brook, seguro, cantaría después, y cuando lo hiciese, habría un banquete y bebida de sobra para poder celebrar apropiadamente. Era una de esas cosas que hacían los piratas de verdad, que daban fiestas sin ningún tipo de justificación especial.  
  
O bueno, sí que la tenían. Que seguían vivos, estaban juntos y el mar les había regalado un paréntesis de tranquilidad y paz.  
  
—Me aburroooooooo…  
  
—¡Hace caloooooooor!  
  
Por supuesto, no serían ellos si no se quejasen. Con ese día tan bueno que tenían, Usopp decidió que le tocaba a él salvar del tedio y el aburrimiento a sus compañeros. E iba a demostrar en su acto desinteresado cuán valiente era.  
  
Carraspeó.  
  
—Os contaré una historia…  
  
—¡Hurra, hurra!  
  
Las voces de Chopper y Luffy sonaron al unísono y se giraron hacia él con esas expresiones en las que parecía que les iban a salir chispitas por los ojos de lo felices que acababan de ponerse. Usopp se guardó una sonrisa para sí. No eran más que niños adorables, fuese Luffy monstruosamente fuerte o no, era un crío. Pero Usopp sabía con toda la seguridad con la que sabía que Luffy sería el Rey de los Piratas y que siempre conservaría ese punto de niño emocionado que tenía. Él, al menos, no quería conocerlo si cambiaba.  
  
El recuerdo de Water Seven todavía fresco en su memoria lo hizo estremecerse.  
  
No. No quería que cambiasen. Nadie.   
  
—La historia comienza en una isla del Nuevo Mundo…  
  
—¿Eh? ¡Los cuentos no empiezan así!—le discutió Luffy indignado—. ¡Tienes que empezar apropiadamente o no vale!  
  
—¡Oi!— se quejó, dándole un coscorrón a Luffy para que dejase de mirarlo como si hubiese robado toda su comida. A él podía soportarlo pero era cruel lo que provocaba cuando Chopper miraba a alguien así—. ¿Quién conoce el cuento, tú o yo? ¡Está bien, está bien!— carraspeó y volvió a poner su voz de contar historias—. Erase una vez, en una lejana isla del Nuevo Mundo, un joven marimo que…  
  
—¿Eh? ¿Zoro? ¿Qué hace Zoro en una isla del Nuevo Mundo si está aquí?  
  
Usopp miró a Chopper enfadado. Tras ellos, Robin rió ligeramente. Cuando se giró hacia ella, intentando no sonrojarse de vergüenza, la vio tan concentrada como siempre en su libro y con una sonrisa apacible.   
  
Suspiró.  
  
Ver sonreír a Robin de forma sincera era algo que también lo obligaba a hacer lo que ella quería. Casi con tanta fuerza como los ojos de cachorrillo apaleado de Chopper.  
  
—No, no es Zoro. Zoro es Zoro y en esta isla… ¡hay marimos-hombres! Se parecen a Zoro, pero la verdad es que son más guapos. Las chicas tienen el pelo de todos los colores de verde, y los ojos son verdes y algunos, hasta tienen la piel verde, pero de esos ya quedan pocos. Hay una terrible enfermedad que afecta a los  _marimbres_  –así es como se llama la raza– de piel verde.  
  
—¡Ooooh! ¡Qué terrible! ¡Necesitan médicos!– exclamó Chopper poniendo cara horrorizada. Luffy asentía con seriedad a su lado.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo, Usopp vio a Nami, que había apartado su revista y les prestaba atención. Brook había dejado de afinar su violín y guardaba silencio, sin dudar también escuchándolos.   
  
Bien.  
  
Usopp tenía experiencia contando historias. Le gustaba hacerlo. Le gustaba tener una audiencia comprometida con la que hablar. Puso cara de pesar y miró a Chopper con dulzura.  
  
—Los médicos no habían encontrado una cura, desgraciadamente. Seguían haciendo pruebas pero los  _marimbres_  eran un pueblo secreto al que no le gustaba, ni les gusta, mezclarse con los humanos o los hombres pez. A día de hoy, siguen sin salir de su isla. Por eso tampoco se hacen piratas.   
  
—¿No hay ningún pirata?— se quejó Luffy con un puchero—. Ya no me gusta la historia…  
  
—¡Pero ahí es dónde te equivocas!— Usopp acompañó su exclamación de un salto. No iba a pescar nada más, así que bien podía dejar la caña en cubierta y contar la historia apropiadamente. Encaramado sobre la barandilla—. Porque nuestro joven marimo quería ser un pirata para poder cumplir su sueño. Su amiga la…— miró a Robin un segundo, viéndola leyendo— ¡bibliotecaria! Su amiga la bibliotecaria le había contado que los libros del mundo de fuera de la isla decían que había mil maravillas por descubrir. Se rumoreaba que la enfermedad se curaba si se cocinaba a la perfección un pez que sólo existía en… ¡en el All Blue! Y el joven marimo quería encontrarlo para devolverle la salud a la isla.  
  
—¿El All Blue de Sanji? ¿Sabían los  _marimbres_  dónde estaba?— preguntó Chopper con inocencia.  
  
Ahora que ya estaba en su interpretación estelar de la historia, Usopp podía permitirse el lujo de tratar las interrupciones como muestras de interés de la audiencia.  
  
—No, Chopper, no lo sabían. El All Blue es como el One Piece, que nadie sabe dónde está. Así pues los  _marimbres_  no tenían ni idea y nadie se atrevía a intentar buscarlo porque les daba miedo salir de su isla.  
  
—Excepto al joven marimo.  
  
—¡Exacto! El joven marimo, cuyo nombre es Orzo, por cierto, que quería ver el mundo, encontrar a ese pez y a un cocinero que lo preparase para poder regresar a su isla y curar a sus padres… porque veréis, los padres de Orzo tenían la piel verde y se estaban muriendo.   
  
—¿Orzo se hizo pirata?— preguntó Luffy emocionado.  
  
Mientras estaba concentrado en esa parte de la historia, Franky había salido de su taller y se había quedado sentado en el banco del mástil. Alzaba las cejas mirando a Usopp, pero no le preocupaba. Había sufrido público escéptico antes y sabía cómo atraparlos en sus historias. Y tenía que ir practicando si quería hacerle justicia a sus aventuras cuando le relatase a Kaya cómo se había convertido en el más bravo bucanero de los mares.   
  
—Orzo se hizo pirata. O lo intentó, al menos. Otro de sus amigos, el carpintero Rafkyn, construyó para él una pequeña balsa. De esa forma, partió en busca del pez y del cocinero, porque entendámonos, Orzo no tenía ni idea de cocinar. No tenía muchas especialidades, más allá de entender mucho de dormir siestas. En su isla, lo consideraban el  _Siestero Mayor_  pero de cosas prácticas que uno necesitaba para sobrevivir en el mar no sabía nada. Ni siquiera de navegar, porque lo primero que le ocurrió fue que se perdió y se topó con un barco de la Marina.  
  
—¡Oh no! — exclamó Chopper tapándose la boca con las pezuñas.  
  
—¡No temáis pues Orzo se encontró con el más valiente capitán de los mares! Para ser de la marina, era bastante decente. Lo llamaban, Ouspp el Amigo de Elbaf. Seguro que en el Nuevo Mundo, después de isla Gyojin, vamos a encontrarnos con infinidad de leyendas sobre él. Era fuerte como el abuelo de Luffy y lo temían y respetaban a partes iguales— Nami hizo un pequeño sonido de disconformidad y apartó la revista para poder mirarlo con sorna. Usopp no le dio la mayor importancia a la desagradable expresión porque sabía que estaba escuchando, así que no dejó que se le notase que se había distraído un segundo pensando en cómo responder el comentario que seguramente Nami haría. Sin embargo, la navegante se mantuvo en silencio, instándolo a continuar con una ceja alzada—. Ouspp escuchó conmovido la historia de Orzo y en un gesto de buena voluntad, le dijo que lo podían llevar ellos a buscar a su cocinero, que era más rápido y mejor que hacerse pirata. Al menos, así seguiría el camino honesto porque Orzo era joven y aunque tenía una espada, no tenía mucha idea de cómo usarla.  
  
Robin, Nami y Franky soltaron una risita, a la que se unieron Luffy y Chopper inmediatamente. Usopp sabía que, como un cuento que escuchan niños y adultos, se reían de cosas diferentes. Y estaba bien porque no hacía más que demostrar su habilidad.   
  
Las cosas iban a ponerse complicadas a partir de este punto y Usopp dudó por un segundo si seguir por dónde quería ir o contener el impulso de burlarse más de ellos.   
  
—¿Y para que quiere una espada si no sabe usarla?— preguntó Brook en voz baja—. Uno debería llevar aquello que sepa utilizar.  
  
Podría dejarlo pero… conociéndolos, Zoro y Sanji encontrarían de todas formas algún motivo para intentar zurrarle. Solía pasar los días tranquilos en los que todos estaban demasiado aburridos. Esa vez, al menos, quería ganárselo.  
  
Y si conseguía inmiscuir a Franky y Brook, sólo se llevaría un cuarto de los golpes. Conociendo a Luffy, a él iban a tocarle de todas formas, aunque ni siquiera se enterase de las segundas intenciones de la historia.   
  
—¡Aaaaah! Pero es que Orzo era un  _marimbre_  presumido. Le gustaba parecer amenazador y fuerte aunque por dentro no fuese más que un corderito dulce con debilidad por los  _tanukis_. Especialmente con uno de ellos, Hoppcer  
  
—¿ _Tanukis_?— preguntó Chopper confuso, mientras Nami y Franky reían abiertamente y Robin cerraba por fin el libro para dedicarle toda su atención.  
  
Usopp estaba tan pletórico como la mañana.  
  
— _Tanukis_ , sí. La isla de los marimos estaba llena de ellos. Son muy monos y les encantan…— si decía el algodón de azúcar iba a ser demasiado descarado, así que tuvo que pensárselo durante un momento—... las almendras garrapiñadas. Orzo, por dentro, a pesar de que quería parecer frío y fuerte, no podía negarse a nada de lo que los Hoppcer pidiese porque tenía un corazón de dulce, bondadoso y comprensivo. Siempre iba a comprarle almendras garrapiñadas y lo paseaba sentado sobre sus hombros y a su manera, lo trataba como si fuese su hermano pequeño. Ese era el motivo para que su espada fuese más algo de imagen que para usarla de verdad. Orzo tenía…— Usopp tragó saliva, paladeando apropiadamente sus palabras para quedarse con el sabor del chiste en los labios—. Orzo tenía un espíritu gentil y pacífico. No le gustaba la sangre, mucho menos aquella que provenía de cortes hechos con espadas. La violencia iba en contra de su naturaleza. Y Ouspp, como era listo además de valiente, se había dado cuenta de ello y le daba miedo que alguien tan indefenso como Orzo fuese a encontrarse con el tipo equivocado de piratas…  
  
—Nosotros le ayudaríamos, ¿verdad que sí Luffy?— dijo Chopper con total seguridad.  
  
Luffy asintió solemne.  
  
—Sí, ¡si nosotros hubiésemos estado en el Nuevo Mundo por entonces! —replicó Usopp con grandes gestos y exagerando, hablando más deprisa para denotar que estaba emocionadísimo con la posibilidad de haber sido capaces de ayudar a Orzo—. Habríamos encontrado el pez y salvado a los  _marimbres_ , pero, desgraciadamente, esto pasó antes de que nosotros hubiésemos nacido. Mas no os preocupéis, porque demostrado su espléndido sentido común, Orzo decidió escuchar el sabio consejo de Ouspp y dejó que lo llevasen hasta la isla de los cocineros…  
  
—¿Isla de los cocineros?— en esa ocasión, fue Luffy el que lo interrumpió, con un hilillo de baba en la comisura de los labios sólo ante la perspectiva de que existiese una Isla de los Cocineros.   
  
—Es una isla de leyenda. A la par con la de las sirenas y la isla de las mujeres. La gente que vive allí… ¡todos son cocineros estupendos! ¡Mejores que los del Baratie! ¡Sanji no sería más que un aprendiz!— de nuevo, su comentario provocó risillas en parte de su público. Chopper y Luffy estaban demasiado ocupados visualizando esa isla como para prestar atención a nada más. La saliva de Luffy se había convertido ya en un pequeño torrente que se le escurría por la barbilla y goteaba sobre su chaleco rojo—. Pero los cocineros llegaron después. La isla… era mucho más que eso. Se dice que está en el All Blue, otros susurran que es lo que protege el acceso a ese mar de leyenda y p y por eso sus habitantes saben cómo llegar… En lo que sí coinciden todas las historias es en algo: en esa isla, los frutos de los árboles son carne, las flores verdura y pasta y los animales que viven allí son los manjares más deliciosos del mundo. Por eso, hace cientos de años, los mejores cocineros del mundo se fueron instalando allí, y ahora sus secretos pasan de generación en generación…—las tripas de Luffy rugieron con fuerza suficiente como para alzarse por encima de la voz de Usopp. Había despertado a la Bestia. Tenía que hacer continuar rápidamente porque si le dejaba tiempo a distraerse, Luffy perdería el interés por el cuento e iría a pedirle comida a Sanji o intentar robar la despensa—. Orzo fue a parar allí sin más información que la que el bravo capitán Ouspp le había dado. Los cocineros, veréis, tampoco trataban bien a los intrusos. Algunas bandas de piratas habían secuestrado habitantes de la isla y desde entonces todos los recién llegados tenían que superar unas pruebas para demostrar que sus intenciones eran buenas.  
  
—¡Pero las de Orzo lo eran!  
  
—Sí, pero tuvo que demostrarlo igual. Y veréis, en la Isla de los Cocineros había un Rey. Era un hombre alto y severo, con un bigote larguíiiiisimo en forma de rulo y su corona era un altíiiiisimo sombrero de chef dorado. Era un héroe porque había salvado al Príncipe de ser secuestrado en la última incursión de piratas malvados, cuando el Príncipe era un niño de apenas ocho años. Todos los cocineros de la isla lo querían y respetaban. Excepto el Príncipe. Porque verás, el Príncipe… al Príncipe no le gustaba vestir ropa blanca, del color de la ropa de los cocineros, así que iba siempre de colores. Tenía que importar su ropa de otras islas, lo que salía muy caro y… ¡siempre estaba mascando chicle! Era un adicto al chicle. Necesitaba tener la boca ocupada todo el tiempo y— ahí, Usopp iba a incluir su detalle de gracia, toda una oda a la ironía, para despistarlos por completo— se llevaba fatal con las mujeres. Siempre las llamaba arpías y brujas y cosas así de feas…  
  
—¿Cómo Zoro a Nami?— preguntó Chopper con inocencia.  
  
—Sí, como Zoro a Nami. Pero a todas. Todo el tiempo. En sus habitaciones de palacio sólo podían entrar hombres. Además el Príncipe tenía muy mal humor porque quería salir de la isla, conocer el mundo y convertirse en… ¡el mejor luchador con cuchillos de todos los tiempos! Pero ya sabéis como se pone Sanji cada vez que se usan sus cuchillos para cosas que no sean de cocinar… ¡imaginad como estaba de enfadado con él el Rey! Se pasaban toooodo el tiempo discutiendo esos dos, y, como castigo, el Príncipe era una de las pruebas que tenían que superar los recién llegados. Orzo, por supuesto, se enfrentó a él. No soportaba que hubiese alguien tan egoísta como el Príncipe…  
  
—¿Cómo se llamaba el príncipe?— preguntó Nami con una sonrisilla.  
  
—Asjin. El Príncipe de los Cocineros Asjin. Pero Orzo no era tan fuerte como Asjin, que había estado peleando toda su vida contra el Rey –que era muy fuerte– y entrenándose para ser el mejor luchador a cuchillo del mundo. Orzo fue derrotado sin piedad. Asjin iba a matarlo, porque ese era el precio que pagaban aquellos que fallaban en las pruebas, pero el Rey Zfef lo detuvo, lanzándolo al otro lado de la sala de una patada. Al Rey le había caído bien Orzo y sabía que su deseo era justo y ayudaría a toda su isla, así que lo salvó. Esa reacción del rey no hizo más que enervar a Asjin, que tras cinco minutos ya no soportaba a Orzo, para cuánto más después de ver cómo recibía un trato especial. Furioso, discutió con su padre y se enfadó tanto que se marchó de allí jurando venganza…  
  
—Oi, oi…— comenzó Franky, con una sonrisa perversa en la cara y un brillo divertido en la mirada—. Te estás comiendo la parte más importante de la historia— se puso en pie y miró a Chopper y a Luffy con seriedad—. La parte más importante de este cuento es El Amor— y se colocó en su posición “súper”—. El corazón de los hombres siempre es el amor, y el cuento del Príncipe de los Cocineros y el Marimo estuvo a punto de ser un romance súper trágico. Pero esta parte tiene que ser contada con música. ¡Broooook!  
  
Brook, riendo, comenzó a tocar unos acordes suavemente para que el recital de Franky tuviese la resonancia necesaria. Usopp había pasado a sentarse junto a Chopper y Luffy, rápidamente enganchado al carisma del carpintero de abordo. Nami y Robin también estaban concentradas, sonriendo. Esperaban un giro pasional y ridículo, y estaban seguras de que no iban a ser defraudadas.  
  
Ahora, la responsabilidad de seguir con el cuento era toda de Franky.  
  
—El joven Asjin, de cabello dorado como el sol e impecable vestimenta, salió furibundo del palacio, jurando venganza. Se refugió en su cueva secreta, dónde había practicado la lucha con cuchillo durante toda su corta vida y tenía un alijo con reservas de chicle para sobrevivir el tiempo que fuese necesario. Detestaba a su padre más que nunca, quería escapar de la isla y ser libre para hacer con su vida lo que quisiese. Porque algo que no hemos contado todavía es que el Príncipe era el mejor cocinero del lugar. Por eso muchos lo envidiaban y nunca había tenido amigos, por eso odiaba la cocina y la isla llena de manjares. La única persona que se llevaba medio bien con él era Borok, el poeta del palacio, pero ni siquiera él podía pasarse el tiempo que le gustaría con el Príncipe, y Asjin no hacía más que maldecir su posición social. Orzo, sin embargo, era tal y como todos querían que Asjin fuese. Era responsable y serio y trabajador. Respetaba a las mujeres y era caballeroso. Escuchaba con atención a la gente que quería enseñarle cosas y aprendía, porque necesitaba entrenamiento antes de arriesgarse a pescar el pez que curaría a los  _marimbres_. Para que la cura surtiese efecto, tenía que pescarlo y cocinarlo una persona que desease sinceramente que su pueblo se curase. Como todo, la cocina hay que hacerla desde el corazón.. No servía cocinarlo de cualquier manera. Para salvar a su raza… tenía que ser troceado y preparado a la perfección.   
  
—Tengo hambre…— dijo Luffy en voz baja. Franky lo miró frunciendo el ceño pero no tuvo que intervenir porque Chopper y Usopp le habían dado un coscorrón cada uno para que escuchase.  
  
—Zfef sabía que no podría ser posible— prosiguió, usando la música para entonar sus palabras y que sonasen grandilocuentes—. Orzo, simplemente, no tenía talento para nada. Era torpe con la espada pero aún más con la delicadeza que los cuchillos de cocina requerían. El problema era que ni siquiera el propio Rey se consideraba capaz de preparar ese pez en particular lo suficientemente bien— Franky hizo una pausa dramática y la música de Brook creció en intensidad durante el interludio. Perfectamente sincronizados, volvió a bajar cuando Franky estuvo listo para retomar la palabra—. Asjin, ajeno a todo eso, había trazado un plan de venganza. Atacaría a Orzo para robarle su  _log pose_  y luego se iría del lugar en su barco. Así que, cuando se cumplieron las tres semanas que necesitaba la brújula para cargarse, se coló en los aposentos de Orzo. Silencioso como una sombra, tenía toda la intención de atacarlo antes de robarle. Pero lo que se encontró allí lo sorprendió. Y es que veréis, Asjin no tenía mal corazón, simplemente estaba un poco perdido y quería cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor luchador a cuchillo del mundo por encima de todo. Pero cuando se encontró a Orzo practicando para aprender a cocinar, supo que esa noche no podría atacarlo. No podía hacerle daño a alguien que se esforzaba tanto para salvar a su pueblo. No hasta que no descubriese el plan secreto que indudablemente Orzo tenía que tramar. Por eso volvió la noche siguiente. Y la siguiente y la siguiente más. Volvió hasta que comenzó a dejar sus armas en la cueva y sus motivaciones habían pasado de ser una venganza a una cura para la soledad. Sin compañía de nadie, sin dejarse ver en las zonas habitadas de la isla, comenzaba a resultarle difícil seguir tranquilo y en calma. No quería reconocerlo, pero para todo lo que decía que odiaba a su padre, Asjin lo echaba de menos..   
  
Franky hizo una pausa para poner caras de desesperación que acentuasen lo triste y crítico de la situación. Brook rompió en otro solo instrumental y Robin dejó el libro definitivamente sobre la mesa.   
  
Usopp, Luffy, Chopper y Nami estaban inclinados hacia delante, todos ansiosos de escuchar el final. Por motivos diferentes, por supuesto, porque la pelirroja tenía el mismo brillo perverso en los ojos que Franky. Usopp estaba más preocupado por entender cómo se había dado cuenta Franky, en tan poco tiempo, de que Sanji indudablemente extrañaba a la gente del Baratie. No era algo que se le notase. Seguramente, si alguien lo insinuaba se ganaría un billete exprés  _Armée de L’Air_  directo al mar y ese silencio de Sanji que era infinitamente peor que sus insultos. Los insultos eran normales, el silencio y la frialdad malo.   
  
Suponía que era normal. Él también echaba de menos su isla, como Nami, como Chopper y como seguramente haría el propio Franky. Brook tenía a Laboon para recordar con nostalgia. Usopp no sabía si Zoro, Robin y Luffy extrañaban algún lugar, pero imaginaba que no, porque nunca habían mirado atrás ni durante un segundo.   
  
Robin, disfrutó del silencio dramático porque sabía que la situación estaba a punto de ponerse interesante de verdad. La brisa que los había mecido se había detenido con la acuñación de la nueva palabra para designar a los marimos-hombres. Desde entonces, no había ningún tipo de ruido proveniente del observatorio. Y el aire olía a tabaco desde hacía también un buen rato.  
  
¿Las miradas asesinas en sus rostros? Robin las imaginaba más fácilmente que cualquier cosa del cuento.  
  
—Orzo, a pesar del esfuerzo y la dedicación, nunca era capaz de preparar los platos exactamente como el Rey le pedía que los hiciese. A veces se pasaba de sal, otras se quedaba corto, pero aunque la gravedad de los errores se fue reduciendo, seguían ahí. Así que Asjin comenzó a ayudarle, incapaz de verlo fracasar una y otra vez— dijo Franky retomando la historia—. Dejó a un lado su venganza y fue dándole pistas para que supiese cómo tenía que preparar los platos que Zfef le encargaba como deberes todos los días. Si Orzo no los veía, él mismo arreglaba los pasos en los que había problemas. No del todo, no lo suficiente para que sospechasen, pero sí para que el resultado final no fuese tan malo. El Rey, por supuesto, supo al instante que esa sopa no podía haber sido preparada por Orzo. Sólo Asjin tenía la maña necesaria para que los sabores fuesen tan súper sutilmente buenos. Pero es que ese había sido su plan desde el principio, porque conocía a su hijo y sabía que a pesar de todas sus diferencias, lo había educado para valorar el trabajo duro en su justa medida. Pero no servía si Orzo no entendía el corazón de su hijo, porque lo que él quería era que fuera feliz y Zfef sabía que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. El Rey era un viejo súper romántico— Franky lo dijo sin pensar ni reparar en las expresiones de Nami e Usopp, que intercambiaron una mirada con cara de dolor. ¿Zeff un romántico? No. Era tan descabellado que no podían imaginárselo—. En secreto le dijo un día a Orzo que después de hacer sus deberes fingiese dormir. Orzo así lo hizo y fue entonces cuando descubrió que Asjin le había estado ayudando todo ese tiempo. Montó en cólera, por supuesto. Orzo tenía su orgullo de hombre y no soportaba que todo el respeto que creía haberse ganado entre los cocineros fuese cosa de Asjin y no suya. Discutieron. Se gritaron tanto que todo el palacio despertó a esas horas de la madrugada e incluso llegaron a las manos.   
  
—¡Oh no! ¡Asjin podía matar a Orzo!— exclamó Chopper tapándose un ojo para no escuchar lo que Franky iba a contar a continuación.  
  
—Nah, Orzo no se dejaría vencer otra vez. ¡Salió en busca de sus sueños! ¡No es tan patético como para perder!— le rebatió Luffy con esa sonrisa idiota que no denotaba nada más que una seguridad apabullante en lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
—La gente del pueblo— entonó el carpintero de nuevo, hablando con mayor énfasis y fuerza para que su audiencia guardase silencio—, para entonces ya quería más a Orzo que a Asjin. Orzo era alguien digno de ser cuidado y tratado como un líder, a diferencia de un cocinero que odiaba a las mujeres y nunca había tenido amigos excepto por el poeta. Por eso, insultaron al príncipe, lo acusaron de ser malvado y envidioso y le tiraron piedras hasta que se fue de allí. El Rey guardó silencio y dejó que lo hiciesen, porque sabía que Orzo sería el que fuera ahora tras su hijo. Tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos, conocer las dificultades del otro y aprender a respetarse, porque, una vez lo hiciesen, lo suyo iría bien. Pero Orzo era tozudo y orgulloso, súper tozudo y súper orgulloso. Las cosas se agravaron cuando dos días después, el pueblo lo eligió como Príncipe Heredero Electo. Fue lo último que pudo soportar ya que su culpabilidad era tan grande que tenía que hablar con Asjin. Hay que recordar que, en su corazón, Orzo era un joven desinteresado y generoso. De entrada, se insultaron y pelearon hasta que los dos estaban tan extenuados que lo único que podían hacer era hablar. Y hablaron. De sus vidas y de sus sueños. Juntos, prometieron que lo lograrían, Orzo encontraría el All Blue para pescar el pez que salvaría a su pueblo y Asjin se convertiría en el Mejor Luchador con Cuchillos del Mundo. Con el respeto, el amor no tardó en florecer en sus corazones, como un brote frágil y verde, todavía demasiado débil y quebradizo para salir a la luz…  
  
Franky sintió una intensa aura asesina a su espalda y miró disimuladamente hacia atrás. Escondió la mueca de horror de su público. El cocinero estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina, mirándolo con cara de estar a punto de matar a alguien. Iba a pagar caro el precio de esta parte de la historia. Aunque las peleas también eran entretenidas y cierto era que enfrentándose a los golpes de esos salvajes no iba a hacer más que volverse más fuerte. Además, Luffy y Chopper esperaban que siguiese con la historia y Brook seguía tocando y…   
  
¡Un hombre tenía que hacer las cosas hasta el final con un DON!  
  
—Ni uno ni otro de los enamorados confesaron sus sentimientos. Asjin lo quería tanto que— Franky tragó saliva. Iba a dolerle la patada que su siguiente frase le granjearía—, no podía pedirle que renunciase a vivir en su isla para quedarse allí, con él. O que lo siguiese por el mundo, si conseguía partir en busca de su sueño. Pasase lo que pasase, tenía la obligación de suceder a su padre. No importaba que hubiese descubierto que si era para su querido Orzo cocinar le aligeraba las tristezas del corazón. Por fin entendía a sus compatriotas, y todo gracias a él. ¡Hasta había adquirido la costumbre de preparar pequeñas sorpresas con forma de corazón en la comida de Orzo! El marimo, por supuesto, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Él lo correspondía, pero no tenía nada que ofrecerle. La Isla de los Marimos era aburrida y gris en comparación con la de los cocineros y entre su pueblo, Orzo no había sido más que un rarito. No era popular como su amigo el carpintero, ni adorable como el tanuki ni listo como la bibliotecaria. A diferencia de los cocineros, los marimos eran cobardes, aburridos y no hacían nada que los hiciese ser admirados en el Nuevo Mundo. Sólo estaban allí, en su isla, guardando sus tesoros, sin ninguna aspiración de nada más. Además, el único talento de Orzo era dormir la siesta dónde fuese— eso tendría que bastar para apaciguar la ira de Sanji por el momento—. No podía demostrar que correspondía sus afectos, porque Asjin merecía alguien que quisiese conocer mundo con él, vivir aventuras y fuese fuerte para traerlo de vuelta sano y salvo para suceder a Zfef. Orzo no podía ni proteger a una hormiga.   
  
Franky guardó silencio para enjuagarse las lágrimas. No tenía muy claro si eran de la risa que llegados a esa altura casi no podía contener o las que precedían a la de golpes que se iba a llevar.  
  
Brook, guiñándole un ojo a Robin, aprovechó la pausa para cantar una estrofa que se había ido inventando mientras escuchaba a Franky.  
  
“ _Y con el corazón resquebrajándose  
El Marimo observaba a su amado cocinero  
Y con el alma rompiéndose   
Se vestía su coraza de hielo._”  
  
Chopper, Luffy estaban llorando de tristeza. Usopp y Nami tenían lágrimas en los ojos también. Pero de risa. Los dos estaban imaginándose a Zoro y a Sanji en esa tragedia romántica y la visualización era tan hilarante que casi no podían guardarse las carcajadas.  
  
—Orzo había progresado en lo de pescar, y con la ayuda de Asjin, decidieron que había llegado el momento de empezar a pensar en ir al All Blue en busca del pez. Los cocineros, por supuesto, no tenían marineros entre ellos, así que la llegada de unos visitantes fue perfecta para su plan. Un golpe del destino a su favor, sin duda. Ellos superaron la prueba, liderados por su capitán. Estaban en la isla en busca de provisiones en su viaje por el Nuevo Mundo aunque sus intenciones no eran tan honestas. Su navegante una mujer llamada Mina, había escuchado que Asjin era el mejor cocinero del mundo y su capitán necesitaba uno. El anterior los había abandonado en la anterior isla y como no tenían nada que ofrecer, pensaban secuestrar a uno allí. Sin embargo, conociendo los rumores que decían que Asjin odiaba a las mujeres, llegaron a la conclusión de que Mina se disfrazaría de hombre para conseguir seducirlo. Que el capitán escuchase después la historia de Orzo fue otro golpe de suerte. Podían ir allí y hacerse con tesoros que los volverían ricos. Así que, cuidadosamente, trazaron un plan de tres semanas en el que Mina conquistaría el corazón de Asjin y Fulfy, el capitán, entretendría a Orzo.  
  
—No me caen bien— se quejó Luffy frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos—, sólo tendrían que haberles preguntado, las artimañas son una tontería. Los piratas de verdad no son así.  
  
—Todavía no tenían muy claro las cosas importantes de ser piratas, Luffy, deja que siga contando— le dijo Usopp, negando con la cabeza.  
  
—El Príncipe, que comenzaba a sentirse desesperanzado con la actitud cada vez más fría de Orzo, dejó que Mina se acercase a él en un intento de provocarle celos. Para cuando Fulfy se ofreció a llevarlos, apenas se hablaban entre ellos. Volvían a discutir por todo y Orzo no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Mina era el hombre perfecto para Asjin. Atractivo, inteligente y aventurero. Justo lo que necesitaba. Además, los había visto reír juntos y Asjin nunca había sonreído de esa forma cuando estaba con Orzo.  
  
—¡Mina y Fulfy son horribles!— se quejó Chopper llorando abrazado a Luffy—. ¡Hacerles eso a Orzo y Asjin!  
  
—En efecto, son horribles, pero esto es un cuento, y aunque todo parecía indicar que Asjin y Mina eran felices juntos, una parte de Asjin no podía olvidarse de Orzo, por mucho daño que Orzo le hiciese con sus contestaciones bruscas y su silencio.   
  
—Hay muchas baladas sobre ellos, sobre su historia de amor— interrumpió Brook— algunas rompen el corazón, aunque yo no lo tengo… ¡ _Skull Joke_!  
  
“ _Esta es la historia de un viaje  
de no importa qué barco  
y de un romance entre dos hombres  
de no importa que islas.  
  
Se miran y les tiemblan las manos  
dudando entre hablar y callar  
y se agarran a su vieja actitud  
dándole la espalda al amor._”  
  
Robin era la única lo suficientemente distanciada de la emotividad que la voz de Brook evocaba como para reír con los versos de la canción. Su música tenía esa cualidad de transportar a la gente y Franky y Nami, parecían demasiado ocupados mordiéndose las sonrisas para que Chopper y Luffy no los viesen como para recordar que “ _Asjin_ ” y “ _Orzo_ ” los estaban observando con toda la intención de matarlos dolorosamente.  
  
Tomó la decisión de terminar ella el cuento, ahora que tanto Franky como Usopp habían perdido el norte. Su primer impulso fue terminar con un final trágico. Sus compañeros eran la clase de gente de lloraría durante horas por una tragedia de amor bien contada. Pero no. Porque si contaba un final feliz, seguro que había más consecuencias por parte de Zoro y Sanji, y Robin sabía que era inmune a cualquier tipo de castigo que fuesen a recibir Usopp y Franky. Sanji jamás consentiría que ni un solo pelo de su cabeza se despeinase y era una ventaja con la que quería jugar.   
  
—El viaje hasta el All Blue fue largo y cargado de peligros, como son todos los viajes en busca de un sueño— comenzó con voz queda. Los sollozos se detuvieron para prestarle atención y todas las caras se giraron hacia ella. Brook redujo su música a cuatro notas para acompañar la cadencia de su voz. Perfecto—. En más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de perder la vida, topándose con la Marina, reyes marinos y otros barcos piratas, pero, al final, Asjin siempre se encontraba luchando espalda contra espalda junto a Orzo. Como imanes, nada servía para cortar el lazo invisible que los unía. Porque eso es lo que ocurre cuando dos personas se aman tan profundamente, sus espaldas siempre terminan cubriendo la del otro, el único en quien confían lo suficiente para que esté ahí cuando más lo necesitan. Pero, por supuesto— Robin no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa que iba dirigida a las miradas evasivas y ya no tan asesinas de Zoro y de Sanji—, hay que tener en cuenta que no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver. Y Asjin y Orzo se sentían tan traicionados subconscientemente que ya habían pasado el punto de lamentarse por las esquinas. Asjin estaba decidido a enamorarse de Mina y Orzo quería terminar de una vez y volver a su isla.   
  
—¡No!—se quejó Luffy mientras Chopper y Usopp asentían con vehemencia—. ¡Son idiotas! ¡Si fuesen mis  _nakamas_  los obligaría a estar juntos!  
  
Robin rió quedamente. Si fuesen sus  _nakamas_ …  
  
Podía sentir el calor en las mejillas de Sanji y Zoro sin molestarse en mirarlos.  
  
—Es una pena que no hubiesen conocido a un capitán como tú, Luffy. Fulfy no tenía nada que ver contigo. Absolutamente nada—dijo con sarcasmo que sabía que su capitán no iba a entender—. El All Blue los sorprendió de improviso. Siempre recibe a los visitantes con terribles tormentas y Orzo…. En una ola enorme, no pudo evitar caer al mar. Mina y Fulfy seguían necesitando un cocinero, definitivamente no podían dejar escapar a Asjin. Con el atronador ruido de la tormenta y con la fuerza de Fulfy reteniéndolo, el Príncipe no pudo saltar al mar para ir a salvar a su amado. Fue la navegante la que, al día siguiente, confesó que el barco se había alejado tanto con la tormenta que ya no podrían regresar. También en ese momento se descubrió el engaño y Asjin comprobó que Mina en realidad era mujer. Se sentía traicionado y ultrajado pero demostró que estaba hecho de una pasta diferente y que no podrían salirse con la suya. Iba a recuperar a Orzo, costase lo que costase. Sabía que no iban a dar la vuelta voluntariamente así que tenía que ser inteligente. Y es que ni por un segundo creería que Orzo había muerto. Si algo había que decir de ellos era que peleasen lo que peleasen, tras esos meses juntos habían llegado a confiar a ciegas en el otro, y esa confianza era la que llevaba a Asjin a no darse por vencido. Además, tenía un objetivo. Iba a confesar su amor y disculparse por haber actuado como un idiota.  
  
—¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!— exclamó Chopper contento— Asjin podría viajar con nosotros, ¿verdad Luffy?  
  
—Y así tendría dos cocineros todos para mí…— murmuró Luffy asintiendo.  
  
Robin carraspeó. No quería que su audiencia comenzase a pensar en comida antes de terminar el cuento.   
  
—Esa noche, Asjin saltó al mar. Todos los cocineros eran buenos nadadores y tenían una conexión especial con el All Blue. Se rumoreaba que eran los protegidos del Dios de la Cocina— los ojos de Luffy se agrandaron y Robin pudo ver como repetía muy despacio, sin hacer ruido alguno y paladeando cada sílaba lo de “Dios de la Cocina”. Su capitán nunca tendría remedio—. Nadó siguiendo su intuición en medio de la inmensidad azul a su alrededor y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, atendiendo a sus deseos más profundos, el mar envolvió el barco en una tormenta alejando a Mina y a Fulfy de él. Entonces, un grupo de atunes elefantes apareció en su rescate. Asjin, que sabía que eran la joya del mar, confío en ellos y se agarró a uno. Lo condujeron veloces hasta una pequeña isla, el verdadero corazón del All Blue, en la que solo había una cabaña. En un tocón frente a la puerta había un anciano comiendo takoyaki así que Asjin no perdió tiempo y le preguntó por Orzo. Le respondió con un gesto, señalándole el interior de la cabaña. Efectivamente, su amado estaba allí, durmiendo en un camastro y pálido como la cera, respirando tan irregularmente que parecía que esa iba a ser su últ…  
  
—Ya recupero yo el cuento, gracias Robin— dijo Usopp carraspeando. No quería que Robin le diese un final terrible a la historia. Conociéndola, seguro que se le ocurría matar a Orzo cuando por fin se habían juntado. Habían comenzado el cuento por reírse de Zoro y de Sanji, no para traumatizar a Chopper y deprimirlo durante una semana—. Como si fuese magia, Orzo despertó en cuanto Asjin lo tocó. En brazos uno del otro confesaron su amor y lloraron y se disculparon… ¿Brook, conoces la canción que se compuso sobre ese momento?— Usopp le guiñó un ojo, confiando en la capacidad del esqueleto de inventarse algo sobre la marcha.  
  
—¡ _Yohohoho_! ¡Claro que la conozco!  
  
Robin se tapó la sonrisa delicadamente con una mano al sentir que el aura asesina crecía tanto que hasta Usopp la notó. Y tragó saliva. Brook, consciente de que su destino iba a ser el mismo sin importar si cantaba o no, decidió que podía encasquetar una letra y una música adecuada al tono de la historia y al punto narrativo en el que se encontraban.   
  
Y total, el ya estaba muerto.  
  
“ _Si volviera a nacer si empezara de nuevo  
Volvería a buscarte por todo el Grand Line  
Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía  
Nos separa y nos une en otras reencarnaciones.  
  
Nos dijimos adiós y pasó la tormenta  
Volvimos a vernos en una isla desierta  
Otro mar otra cabaña otro día  
Pero la misma mirada felina  
A veces te mataría…  
Otras en cambio te quiero querer  
Marimo de agua salada…_”  
  
—¡ _Shishi sonson_!  
  
—¡ _Mouton shot_!  
  
Con una serie de gritos, el corrillo que se había formado entre ellos se disolvió. Nami resopló y volvió a recostarse en su tumbona. Ellas no iban a sufrir las consecuencias. Zoro estaba demasiado ocupado intentando cortar por la mitad a Brook y Sanji parecía decidido en romperle la cabeza a Franky a base de patadas. Luffy, que quería conocer el final de la historia, se quejaba a gritos mientras intentaba pegarles para que los dejasen en paz. Inocente y sin culpa, Nami no podía evitar suspirar al ver que su capitán se había metido de lleno en la refriega sin dudar.  
  
Estaba claro que los hombres no tenían sentido del humor.   
  
Usopp, cuando Brook había empezado a cantar, ya estaba listo para salir de allí corriendo. Si conseguía esconderse en su taller y cerraba con llave, ni Zoro ni Sanji lo alcanzarían. Por supuesto, no hubo tanta suerte. Lo habían estado vigilando y nada más tocar la puerta que conducía al interior del Thousand Sunny, Sanji estaba sobre él haciéndolo polar por cubierta de una patada.  
Chopper, más listo que todos ellos juntos, fue a esconderse junto a Robin.  
  
—¿Qué les pasa Robin? ¿Por qué se han enfadado tanto? ¿Ellos ya conocían la historia del Príncipe de los Cocineros y el Marimo? ¿Y cómo termina el cuento?  
  
—Los hombres humanos son idiotas, Chopper, no lo olvides nunca— respondió Nami, sin levantar la vista.  
  
—El cuento termina bien, Chopper. El anciano de la isla era un Dios del Mar y los ayudó a pescar el pez. Juntos, fueron a la isla de los  _marimbres_  montados en reyes marinos y allí, Asjin cocinó para todo el pueblo el manjar más exquisito que se había cocinado hasta entonces. Consiguió curar a los marimos de piel verde de su enfermedad, ganándose el agradecimiento de todo el pueblo. Orzo le propuso después que volviesen al mar en busca del mejor luchador con cuchillo del mundo para que Asjin también viese cumplido su sueño— la sonrisa de Chopper era tan grande que podría iluminar un estadio. Robin sentía la misma debilidad por su adorable médico que los demás, así que se permitió a sí misma regalarle un final más feliz todavía con la esperanza de que ese paralelismo se trasladase a la realidad algún día—. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, se convierten en verdaderos piratas. No mucho después de salvar a los  _marimbres_ , Fulfy y Mina consiguen llegar a la Isla de los Marimos para disculparse. Se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho y quería saber qué podían darles a cambio, para hacer lo justo. Así que Orzo y Asjin se unieron a la tripulación de Fulfy. Y se llevaron al carpintero y a la bibliotecaria y al tanuki. Hasta el poeta amigo de Asjin se unió a ellos. A veces, como Orzo seguía en deuda con Ouspp, ayudaban a su tripulación a mantener el orden. Eran buenos piratas que vieron cumplidos sus sueños. Incluso el de Asjin. Entonces se disolvieron y Orzo y é regresaron a la Isla de los Cocineros, dónde reinaron durante los largos años de una vida feliz.  
  
—¡Pues no entiendo por qué están tan enfadados Zoro y Sanji! ¡Es una historia bonita!  
  
Nami intercambió una mirada con Robin antes de dejar la revista a un lado.  
  
—Chopper, ¿has prestado atención a la música? Hay una parte que habla de las reencarnaciones, ¿no?— Chopper asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Ese fue el precio que tuvieron que pagar ante el Dios del Mar, como los encontraba tan felices y su amor era tan puro, quiso que se reencarnasen una y otra vez. Y siempre se encuentran, de una forma u otra.  
  
—¿Y qué tiene eso que…?  
  
—¿Qué Zoro sea un espadachín de pelo verde y Sanji un cocinero que no viste como un cocinero te parece una casualidad? ¡Son sus reencarnaciones!  
  
Chopper abrió los ojos al máximo y se tapó la boca con las pezuñas. Si eso era cierto, significaba que…  
  
—¿Entonces Zoro y Sanji están enamorados?— Nami asintió con solemnidad— ¿Pero por qué pelean?  
  
—Como Orzo y Asjin, tienen que pelearse un poco antes de ser lo suficientemente valientes para confesar su amor abiertamente. Pero no se lo puedes decir. Tú vigílalos. Ya verás como para todo lo que discuten siempre confían en el otro a la hora de pelear. Quizá puedas escribir un libro investigando los efectos de la reencarnación por amor en los humanos. Para documentar todo el proceso.  
  
—¡Ooooooh! ¡Es una idea estupenda! ¡Gracias Nami! ¡Voy a empezar ahora mismo!  
  
Cuando Chopper se fue directo a su clínica, Robin volvió a abrir su libro mirando a Nami con una pequeña sonrisa.   
  
—Deberías sentirte culpable por ser tan perversa.  
  
—¿Perversa? ¿Yo? ¡Noooo! ¿Qué dices?— Puso cara de ofendida y le guiñó un ojo, antes de resoplar—. Además, si hasta Usopp lo ha notado, va siendo hora de que forcemos las circunstancias para que se pongan las pilas. Ya bastante tendremos que aguantar a Zoro de malas cuando lleguemos a isla Gyojin y se pase todo el tiempo insultando a Sanji-kun sólo para llamar su atención. No pienso gastar una mísera moneda más en pagar los desperfectos que van causando por ahí por ser incapaces de expresarse de forma civilizada. Por no mencionar que es una pesadilla. Cuando uno está celoso se mete con el otro, que se enfada y le pega, y luego pasan a ignorarse al otro, que los molesta y vuelven a empezar desde el principio. Son aburridos. Y me suponen un gasto extra que está saliendo de nuestros fondos. Además, cuanto antes estén juntos antes contarán como uno solo a la hora de repartirnos los tesoros.  
  
—Recordaré mencionarle lo de las reencarnaciones al capitán, entonces. Para contribuir un poco con tus planes.— comentó Robin, abriendo el libro en la página que se había quedado y guiñándole un ojo.  
  
La clara risa de Nami se mezcló con los gritos de dolor de Franky, Luffy, Brook y Usopp en esa mañana tranquila en el Gran Line.


End file.
